Like I before E except after C
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Drables Kurtbastian sin continuidad basados en palabras al azar de la "A" a la "Z" (El titulo está basado en la canción "ABC" de los Jackson 5)
1. A: Aquarius

**Así que, tengo bloqueo de escritor, bloqueo de escritora de fanfiction, como sea. Por lo que escribiré drabbles de la "A" a la "Z" porque no sé que otra cosa hacer.**  
 **Si tienen sugerencias de palabras con una letra especifica no duden en escribirla en un comentario.**

* * *

 **A: Aquarius**

Sebastian, rey de los dioses, gobernante del Olimpo, ve por primera vez al joven de troyano al caer la noche. Una noche de verano, cuando el calor se apodera de la atmósfera y los grillos cantan insomnes.

El muchacho es fuerte y bello como suelen serlo todos los jóvenes en Troya a su edad pero Sebastian ve algo más, Kurt es bello como ningún otro.

Músculos flexibles y casi invisibles bajo su piel blanca como el mármol y sus túnicas azules. Alto, con ojos del color de un arcoíris reflejado en agua pura. Mejillas rojas y pómulos altos y resaltados.

El chico está a las orillas de un rio, sosteniendo una vasija pesada y grande, extrayendo agua de la corriente. El agua se mueve a través de sus brazos y Sebastian no puede dejar de admirarlo. Sebastian no es estúpido, él sabe que el trabajo de buscar agua se le otorga usualmente a las mujeres y a los débiles, el muchacho parece de todo excepto una mujer o un ser débil.

Sebastian recuerda por un momento la estupidez troyana y como nadie en esa ciudad sin leyes además de la fuerza podría llegar a apreciar al aguacero en el río. No como él podría. La apreciación de la belleza es inherentemente olímpica y de no ser por Prometeo y su personalidad altruista esa capacidad jamás habría sido otorgada a los humanos.

En un momento de espontaneidad, Sebastian envía a su mascota Aquila por el muchacho. El chico lucha con el ave, siempre un luchador en el corazón pero se retiene a sí mismo cuando podría golpear al águila y liberarse si quisiera. Un troyano con corazón, con respeto a la naturaleza, ahora eso es algo nuevo.

El chico se llama Kurt, Sebastian recuerda conseguir el nombre de su aguacero; pidiendo, rogando, a un humano como si se tratara de Hermes y no del rey de los cielos.

El chico se convierte en el encargado de su agua, siempre con una vasija llena y las gotas cristalinas corriendo por sus piernas. Corriendo por los rincones del palacio por el día y descansando en la cama del rey del Olimpo por las noches.

Sebastian ama al joven Aquarius, ama la forma en que Aquila lo acompaña cuando va a buscar agua y la forma en que Hermes besa su mano siempre que tiene un mensaje que entregar en el castillo y se encuentra con el chico. Ama la forma en que Kurt tararea al trabajar y canta al correr por el palacio, sin una preocupación en el mundo.

Su amor por el joven mortal no pasa desapercibido por nadie. Pero no importa cuán molesta se vea Hera, al tener a un simple chico calentando los aposentos de su esposo, o a un simple mortal haciendo el trabajo que bien podría hacer su hija Hebe, incluso cuando le grita la primera vez que ve a nadie más que un niño montando a Aquila como si no fuera nada.

Él no podría amarlo menos y no podría dejar admirar su belleza, no hay manera en que podría dejar de tratar de descifrar el color de los ojos de su Aquarius.

No importa. Porque Kurt, Aquarius, se ha ganado su lugar a su lado.

Y en las estrellas.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. B: Borrar

**Esto está basado en un capítulo de futurama donde Leela borra sus recuerdos de Fry cuando ella piensa que él murió. Esto es completamente au y está orientado a unos tres o cuatro años después de la boda de Kurt y Blaine. Sebastian es un pasante de medicina haciendo su practica en una oficina de borrado de memoria.**

 **Como antes si tienen una sugerencia para una palabra con una letra especifica no duden en decírmela en un comentario.**

* * *

 **B: Borrar.**

Blaine le fue infiel otra vez, en navidad. Kurt no está seguro de porque eso lo hace peor pero el hecho de que él, y todos sus amigos, a quienes Kurt invitó a una cena navideña temprana, hayan encontrado a Blaine y al chico que conocieron en la tienda de telas dos noches atrás, desnudos en su sillón favorito, en medio de lo que bien parecía su segunda o tercera ronda, lo hace mucho peor.

Lo que es peor, Blaine comenzó a llamarlo para pedir perdón en menos de una hora después de que Kurt escapó a su hotel favorito para pasar la noche. Las flores empezaron a llegar a su boutique en menos de dos días y los mensajes de Tina y Sam abogando que su, futuro ex marido, estaba borracho esa noche comenzaron a llenar su teléfono en menos de una semana. Rachel ya le negó su sillón, sonriendo como si ellos compartieran un secreto y diciéndole que él volverá a su departamento en menos de un mes de todas formas. Santana le dice que deje de ser una pequeña perra temperamental y tome a Blaine mientras Blaine aun esté dispuesto a volver con él.

Cuando Kurt le lleva los papeles de divorcio a Blaine, el azabache sonríe y besa su mano, firmando rápidamente y sin protestas "Siempre he soñado con casarme contigo otra vez, amor. Gracias por darme la oportunidad" Lo peor es que Kurt sabe que es verdad, la presión para volver con Blaine es la misma que hace tantos años. Kurt no quiere pensar en cómo agradece que su papá ya no esté vivo para hacer las cosas más fáciles para Blaine.

Al final es Quinn quien le da la idea, Kurt ni siquiera había pensado en eso, no es como si fuera peligroso, es un procedimiento completamente legal y fiscalizado, hay tiendas para eso en toda nueva york, los periódicos dicen que hay tantas oficinas de borrado de memoria como hay ópticas y que todas son funcionales y certificadas por el departamento de salud nacional.

 **Olvídalo** , es el nombre de la oficina de borrado de memoria, un pequeño lugar en el centro de Brooklyn, con blancas paredes estériles y dos asientos con cascos transparentes encima, Kurt no evitar pensar que son similares a los asientos de calor en los salones de belleza.

Kurt toca un botón rojo en la puerta para anunciar su llegada y en menos de un segundo, Sebastian Smythe sale por una puerta, vestido en una bata blanca, con pesados lentes de marco grueso negro y llenando una forma. "Buenas tardes" Murmura el ojiverde sin sacar la vista de su forma "Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe y hoy seré tu asistente para borrar todos esos recuerdos desagradables, por favor, tu nombre, edad y el recuerdo que deseas borrar"

Kurt sonríe un poco y responde un firme "Kurt Hummel, 23 años, quiero olvidar a Blaine Anderson"

Sebastian deja de mirar sus formas rápidamente y con la misma rapidez su expresión de sorpresa cambia por una de sus sonrisas zalameras "Oh, princesa, yo podría ayudarte con eso de una forma mucho más placentera" Es todo lo que dice y Kurt siente como le quitan un peso de encima, porque cuando Sebastian le dice que su turno termina en menos de cinco minutos y que deberían tomarse un café en vez de hacerse un lobotomía, Kurt no piensa en Blaine ni por un segundo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. C: Café

**Decidí responderle a SecretSorrow por medio de una nota, porque amo los review y no me gusta no responderlos: Hola! También amo la mitología griega (Aunque ahora me tiene un poco aburrida porque es todo lo que pasamos en mi clase de comprensión y producción de textos). Siento que si Kurt y Blaine se separan otra vez, todos lo presionarían para que volviera con Blaine, es ridículo, pobre Kurt. Por suerte en mi mente, Sebastian siempre está ahí para salvar el día. Gracias por leer y por el review.**

 **Gracias especiales a Elena Blackbird que siempre está ahí cuando escribo un nuevo fic y porque me dio la idea para este capítulo.**

 **Así que Elena Blackbird sugirió café y Secretsorrow quería una continuación para el capitulo anterior, decidí juntar ambas peticiones.**

 **Ya tengo una palabra para "D", una pista. La palabra no es Dalton.**

 _ **Una nota a parte, en un principio este fic iba a ser más oscuro, en donde Sebastian, implantara recuerdos falsos donde Kurt y él fueran novios, al final decidí no meterme con esos dramas de consentimiento dudoso.**_

* * *

 **C: Café**

Después de su primera cita en un café cercano a la oficina llamado BrownSugar, Kurt decide no borrar sus recuerdos sobre Blaine. No es como si Kurt quisiera recordarlo, pero Sebastian le explica que a pesar de que solo los recuerdos de su ex marido serían borrados, muchos recuerdos asociados terminarían siendo gravemente alterados.

"Por ejemplo" Dice Sebastian jugando con las migas de la galletas que terminó de comer "Tú me conociste por medio de Blaine, todos nuestros encuentros previos a hoy, han sido procurados por Blaine de alguna u otra forma" Termina el pasante de medicina frunciendo los labios como si hubiera probado algo amargo "Si decidieras borrar tus recuerdos, mañana recordarías este pequeño Tête-à-tête, incluso me recordarías de nuestros años en la secundaria, pero esa ira, esa competitividad, la sorpresa de encontrarme hoy en una oficina de borrado de memoria y no como un abogado chupasangre, todo lo que nos conforma como Sebastian&Kurt se desvanecería igual que tus recuerdos de Blaine"

"Wow" Suspira Kurt, abriendo los ojos en realización "Nadie te dice eso en los comerciales, mala publicidad ¿verdad? Borra los recuerdos de tu esposo, efectos secundarios, tal vez dejes de amar a tus hijos" Se ríe incómodamente "Me imagino que estoy atascado con Blaine" Sisea mirando en lo profundo de su café con el ceño fruncido.

"Hey" Sonríe Sebastian tomando su mano "Te dije que yo podía ayudarte a olvidar a Blaine"

"¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?" Ronronea Kurt, rasguñando suavemente la palma de su cita.

"Un caballero nunca besa y dice" Le confía Sebastian "Y si quieres descubrirlo vas a tener que esperar a la tercera cita" Kurt no está seguro de cómo responder a eso, este es Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian veinte minutos Smythe, él está seguro de que más de tres años pueden cambiar a un hombre y soltando la mano de Sebastian, decide tomar sus oportunidades.

"¿Una película el jueves?" Propone, sin importarle que es martes y que solo dos días después de la primera cita es demasiado pronto.

"Depende" Sonríe Sebastian "¿De qué clase de película estamos hablando?"

"X-men ¿Días del pasado futuro?" Pregunta más que sugiere, él había estado esperando a ver esa película con Sam y Brittany pero ya no está seguro de que quiera ver a esos dos. No por el momento.

Sebastian se ríe de buena gana y lo mira como si supiera algo que él no sabe "¿Michael Fassbender? Suspira el pasante de medicina con una expresión soñadora.

"Nicholas Hoult" Responde Kurt, sonriendo ante la expresión sorprendida de su cita "Podrías decir que tengo una cosa por los genios hermosos"

"No paras de sorprenderme, Hummel" Comenta Sebastian complacido "No puedo esperar hasta el jueves"

Ellos intercambian números y cuando Kurt llega al hotel, no puede dejar de sonreír y sabe que el color rojo de sus mejillas no se va a ir hasta el jueves. El contratenor piensa que no hay nada que pueda arruinar esto, excepto que cuando abre su cuenta de Facebook hay más de treinta mensajes entre Tina, Santana y Blaine y sus notificaciones tienen más de veinte comentarios en su muro y en su actualización de estatus sentimental.

Kurt sabe que no hay nada amable para él en Facebook y por primera vez desde su primer año en NYADA, Kurt recuerda que Blaine siempre se va a quedar con sus amigos en el divorcio.

Él está a punto de cerrar su Facebook, pero entonces ve una notificación de amistad de Sebastian Smythe y sonríe, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

Kurt deja una hora pasar y luego escribe:

 **Cita con _Sebastian Smythe_ ¿Calvin Klein o Prada? ¿Dónde ir primero? Las grandes decisiones de mi vida.**

De alguna forma los comentarios sucios de Santana y los insultos de Tina son reconfortantes, pero lo mejor es el comentario de Blaine; **No puedes hacernos esto, Kurt, estas echando nuestra relación a la basura.**

Sebastian no responde hasta el otro día con un breve; **Calvin Klein, a menos que pueda persuadirte a comprar en Victoria's Secret.**

Pero lo mejor es el comentario de Isabelle; **Olvida Prada, amor, Isabelle Wright, no puedes ir a tu primera cita después del divorcio sin llevar algo hecho por tu hada madrina.**

La vida después del divorcio se ve prometedora.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. D: Dinosaurios

**Espero que les guste, todos los errores son míos, yo no soy una paleotóloga así que ya saben esto está completamente sacado de wikipedia.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Secretsorrow: Espero que Blaine reciba esa patada, se lo merece XD, no dudes en enviarmes palabras, al principio había pensado en usar café para que se encontraran en el Lima Bean, pero una continuación para el capitulo anterior fue mejor.**

 **Darkel: Yo me enamoro un poquito más de esa pareja siempre que escribo de ellos 3**

 **Guest: XD Mi secreto es que estaba viendo un comercial de Ripley donde salía Sarah Jessica Parker y no pude resistirme a ponerla.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

* * *

 **D: Dinosaurios.**

Sebastian y Kurt se conocen en Rajasthan, en la India. Ambos son parte de un grupo paleontológico que se formó para estudiar un hueso enterrado que parece ser de principios del jurasico. Nadie movió el hueso desde su descubrimiento hasta que su grupo llegó a Kota y Sebastian y Kurt van a agradecer eso toda la vida. Trabajar con datos corrompidos es una mierda y tal vez, si ambos se hubieran conocido de mal humor, Kurt hubiera terminado con Adam, el chico que se encargaba de los ácidos o con Dave, el que cargaba las maquinas pesadas.

Sebastian y Kurt no hablan hasta una noche fría de invierno cuando todos sus compañeros se han ido a dormir exhaustos y ambos decidieron continuar con su extracción. Y es que los huesos siguen apareciendo a medida que limpian la tierra a su alrededor y al parecer su dinosaurio no es solo un par de huesos fosilizados, es un dinosaurio completo. Ellos hablan de todo y de nada. Kurt es de Ohio, y había soñado con ser un paleontólogo desde que se dio cuenta de que los dinosaurios eran como los dragones de sus cuentos de hadas, solo que reales. Sebastian era un americano criado en Paris desde los seis años y había leído su primer libro sobre dinosaurios del cretácico a los doce años, completamente en francés. Ellos se llevan bien y Sebastian no puede creer que haya encontrado a otro chico de su edad tan interesado en esas bestias muertas hace millones de años como él. El hecho de que Kurt sea insanamente atractivo y gay, es un beneficio añadido.

Un mes y medio después y noche tras noche sin dormir, sobreviviendo de comida chatarra india y jugo de tapioca, ellos logran extraer el dinosaurio.

"Es un Barapasauro" Dice Sebastian, sentado en su tienda con un plato lleno de Shikampuri Kebab "Es demasiado pequeño para ser un Braquiosaurio, mierda, es demasiado pequeño para ser un Barapasauro"

"No creo que estés viendo lo importante, Bastian" Sonríe Kurt, todo ojos brillantes y sin haber tocado su Paneer Makhanwalla "Sus huesos eran huecos" Explica el mayor "Casi no pesaban nada"

"Los Barapasauros no tienen los huesos huecos" Murmura Sebastian.

"Y definitivamente no son tan pequeños" Continua Kurt, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara "Eso solo quiere decir una cosa en cuanto a nuestro amiguito"

"Él evolucionó"

Kurt brilla y ríe triunfante y Sebastian está casi seguro de que acaba de enamorarse un poco.

Ellos le entregan su descubrimiento al mundo, porque Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe descubren un dinosaurio, un ser que evolucionó, un dinosaurio más pequeño que el resto de su especie, con los huesos huecos, adaptado para ser más rápido, más liviano.

Dos años después, ambos terminan de coescribir un libro, en este, Sebastian escribe su teoría, de que las aves evolucionaron de los dinosaurios. En este, Kurt explica como los Raptors cuidaban a sus crías hasta su periodo adulto. En el libro, Kurt da gracias a su familia. En el libro, Sebastian le da las gracias a su marido, Kurt Hummel, por ser una fuente de luz.

* * *

Maggie Banks, una billonaria excéntrica los contrata para que prueben un parque de diversiones, Sebastian no sabe porque alguien contrataría a un par de paleontólogos para eso, hasta que llegan al parque.

El parque se llama Jurassic Park y Maggie Banks no escatimó en gastos.

* * *

 **La "D" no era de dedo XD espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. E:Extraños

**Basado en el universo alternativo del capítulo "Glee, actually" annette91 Sugirió la palabra extraños, por la canción "Stranger in the night" de Frank Sinatra. annette91 es una persona maravillosa que siempre me da aliento a pesar de que no hablamos el mismo lenguaje. Lamento que mis fics se hayan atrasado tanto y espero que en una semana más tenga más tiempo ahora que estoy terminando mi primer año de universidad y que la compañía de teatro de la que soy parte terminó con su gira.**

 **Isse DeLuna: Obviamente todos tenemos gustos diferentes y espero que este capítulo te guste más :)**

 **Guest: Este capítulo es un poco más triste, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para meter un poco de fluff entremedio.**

 **SecretSorrow: Jurassic Park también fue una de mis pelis favoritas! Este capítulo tiene un poco más de las maravillosas peleas sarcasticas de mi querido Kurtbastian.**

* * *

 **E: Extraños.**

Kurt no espera mucho de la navidad, Kurt no espera mucho de nada en realidad. La vida no ha sido generosa con Kurt Hummel; nunca hubo un club glee que le entregara los mejores momentos de su vida, jamás hubo un grupo de amigos a su lado que convirtieran el bulling en algo más tolerable. Para él; Sam, Finn, Mike, Puck y Artie son un grupo de deportistas sin nombre ni rostro a los que solo reconoce por sus chaquetas rojas y por cómo se ven sus puños antes de que estos impacten contra su rostro. Burt está muerto, nunca hubo algo que realmente los uniera, una esposa que hiciera que su padre tratara de vivir más sano, Burt Hummel vio la muerte como una salida fácil y la tomó en el preciso momento en que se presentó como un paro al corazón. Kurt no tiene idea de quién es Blaine Anderson y lo primero que se le viene a la mente cuando alguien menciona la palabra Warbler, es un canario, amarillo y pequeño. Nunca rojo y azul marino, nunca un grupo de chicos asombrosos llenos de amistad y talento en las manos.

Rachel Berry es esa chica tímida que trabaja en la biblioteca y que se graduó el mismo año en que él debió haberse graduado, Tina no es nadie, solo la sombra de perfecto cabello negro azabache traspasando los pasillos de McKinley, Becky es esa chica embarazada que nadie respeta y que Sue mantiene en el equipo de animadoras porque le recuerda a su hermana muerta. Las porristas son… bueno, las porristas. Kurt ni siquiera se sabe sus nombres, pero está seguro de que una de ellas murió. Mister Shue es ese profesor borracho de quien hasta Kurt se ríe, el pobre imbécil que piensa que la muñeca que su esposa lleva por todas partes en realidad es su hijo.

Su estilo cambió después del segundo año. Después de que el bulling fuera demasiado lejos, después de Karofky, después de las amenazas de muerte, después de los moretones que las mangas largas y las bufandas oscuras ocultaban mejor que la ropa liviana y colorida. Después de que Burt muriera y le dejara un taller que mantener, una casa que pagar y nadie que estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de él. Kurt usa ropa oscura, barata, ya no tiene tiempo para confeccionar su propia ropa y ha vendido la mayoría de su ropa de diseñador.

Kurt ya no es virgen. Hay una parte de él que lamenta este hecho, que lamenta ahogar sus penas en alcohol cuando el corazón de Burt dejó de latir en forma permanente, que lamenta conducir obviamente ebrio hasta un sucio bar en Wapakoneta, que lamenta abrir las puertas de "Algún lugar en el tiempo", que lamenta tener sexo en un motel sin habitaciones limpias, con un hombre que definitivamente no tenía veintiocho años y que probablemente pasaba los cuarenta, hay una parte de él que piensa que tal vez merecía algo mejor. Cuando esa parte de él despierta, cuando Kurt suspira bajo un hombre sin rostro, cuando la suave voz del Kurt que fue hace unos años, le habla como un fantasma, cuando esto sucede. Kurt arrastra las uñas en la espalda de su anónimo de la noche, fuma un cigarro antes de su primer orgasmo y trata de recordarse a sí mismo que el sexo es increíble.

Kurt fuma y bebe más de lo que un chico de dieciocho años debería. Realmente, un chico de dieciocho años no debería estar fumando y bebiendo.

Kurt ha pensado en el suicidio, no es un pensamiento constante, no es una imagen en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, siempre tentadora y dulce. No es una necesidad, no es nada además de una idea que aparece de vez en cuando en su cerebro. Pero la idea sigue ahí.

Kurt tuvo sexo con Noah Puckerman. Solo una vez en tercer año; fue relativamente agradable, diferente de los hombres de mediana edad que Kurt suele encontrar en los bares cerca de Lima. Puck duró más que los hombres de cuarenta años sin nombre, Puck lo conocía, de verdad, esa parte que los hombres en los bares no ven cuando tienen sexo con un chico que podría tener la edad de sus hijos. Más que cualquier otra cosa, Puck se vio genuinamente herido cuando Kurt tomó un cigarro de su mesita de noche, lo encendió con una expresión vacante en el rostro y le dijo que la puerta estaba abierta.

Navidad no es mucho para Kurt, el año pasado se vistió de elfo y se acostó con un chico vestido de Santa. Todo el asunto fue bizarro y él no está seguro de que quiera volver a repetirlo.

Este año. Uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol, Abrams. Tuvo una especie de crisis mental, llevó a un grupo de chicos que no tenían nada que ver entre ellos a la sala de costura y cantó una maravillosa versión de "Feliz navidad" de José Feliciano, con maracas y todo. Kurt se rió un poco, tarareó en voz baja y sonrió cuando Puckerman se rió volteando la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo cuando Abrams comenzó a girar las caderas sugestivamente.

Abrams no logró nada con eso, no con los comentarios de Hudson y las risas llenando la habitación. A Kurt le gustaría decir que está decepcionado, pero la verdad es que en realidad no le importa. Él piensa que en un universo alternativo, tal vez, hubiera defendido las ideas de Artie, piensa que si existiera un club glee, donde todos se respetaran entre sí y donde pudiera ser él mismo sin miedo a las repercusiones, entonces, tal vez lo haría todo por proteger ese club.

Pero ese lugar no existe. A los profesores les importa una mierda si Kurt Hummel se suicida mañana, Kurt no tiene amigos, familia, un novio amoroso o un sueño que perseguir con toda su alma. Él está seguro de que la mitad de los miembros del equipo de fútbol van a terminar trabajando para él en el taller, pero más allá de eso no hay mucho que esperar del futuro. Así que no, a Kurt no le interesa esa idea de comenzar un club glee.

* * *

Sebastian encuentra al chico en la noche antes de navidad. Sebastian está escapando de una horrenda noche con los Warblers y Blaine Anderson, quien piensa que sería una buena idea si ambos hicieran un dueto navideño. Un chico no puede acostarse con un virgen sin que ese virgen trate de sacar los papeles de matrimonio. A Sebastian le gustaría decir que nunca se acostaría con un virgen otra vez. Pero eso sería una mentira y por alguna razón, Sebastian Smythe no miente.

El chico está medio acostado en uno de los asientos de madera de una de las tantas plazas de Lima, sus manos sostienen un cigarro firmemente contra sus labios y hay un perro acostado junto a él. El perro tiene una chaqueta arropandolo sobre su regazo, protegiéndolo del frío inclemente del invierno en Ohio.

El chico en cambio no lleva mucho puesto encima. Un par de pantalones negros, casi pintados a la piel, un jumper negro con rallas rojas que le hacen pensar en Freddy Krueger, un par de converse de lona negros y una bufanda que parece una mascada más que otra cosa. El chico no tiembla y Sebastian imagina que está acostumbrado al frío.

Por un momento, Sebastian piensa que el chico es un vagabundo. Pero eso es ridículo; el chico está relativamente bien alimentado, su ropa no es nueva pero no está sucia y la verdad es que esto no es Pretty Woman.

Cuando se acerca al chico, lo hace porque él es obviamente gay, porque no es poco atractivo y porque no quiere ir a casa durante las fiestas.

"¿Quieres un trago?" Le pregunta al chico cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del banquillo para que pueda ser escuchado "Estoy seguro de que te calentará mejor que ese cigarro"

El chico lo mira de lado, suspira un halo de humo gris y sonríe "Estoy seguro de que podrías darme algo mejor" Medio gruñe el chico sin levantarse.

Sebastian piensa que este es el mejor escenario posible. Un chico atractivo, sin ideas románticas sobre terceras citas o tragos antes del primer orgasmo. Pero de alguna forma se siente mal. El chico aun sonríe y Sebastian no puede dejar de ver sus ojos, como sus ojos no sonríen al igual que su boca.

"Te diré algo" Propone "Tú aceptas ese trago y tal vez, tal vez pueda ayudarte a deshacerte del frío"

"Scandals" Ronronea el chico tomando otra calada de cigarro "No estoy de humor para viajar por algo más decente"

"No me molesta a mi si no te molesta a ti" Se ríe Sebastian "Yo tampoco estoy de humor"

Scandals es un bar conocido por ambos y ambos son bien conocidos por la mitad del bar, ellos bailan a medias, Sebastian odia la música de Scandals y Kurt no recuerda la última vez en que en realidad bailó con alguien en vez de beber cinco shots y dirigirse al baño de atrás con el primer hombre que se le acercara.

Ellos se besan, fuerte y violentamente. Kurt muerte el labio de Sebastian hasta que saborea un poco de sangre y Sebastian entierra las uñas en el cuello de Kurt mientras obliga su lengua en la boca del castaño.

"Sebastian" Jadea el chico de Dalton tratando de tomar un taxi mientras Kurt besa su cuello "Me llamo Sebastian"

"Kurt" Murmura el más pequeño "Ahora cállate y toma un maldito taxi"

* * *

Cuando Sebastian despierta a la mañana siguiente, en una casa que no conoce, en una habitación que no conoce y con este chico a su lado chico que apenas reconoce. Bebiendo una taza de té que huele delicioso y dulce y hace que Sebastian quiera quedarse solo por el maravilloso aroma. Lo único que puede hacer es recostar su cabeza en el estómago del chico, Kurt y gruñir.

"Hazme un poco de ese té ¿quieres?" Kurt lo mira de reojo, como preguntándose qué hace aquí todavía. Sebastian se pregunta lo mismo.

"Esto no es un servicio completo" Dice simplemente el mayor "La puerta está abierta, puedes irte"

"¿Así me pagas después del mejor sexo de tu vida?" Se queja Sebastian.

"No estaba informado de que me había acostado con una prostituta" Murmura Kurt, tomando trago corto de ese té que Sebastian, _realmente_ desea.

"Esto no es Pretty Woman" Se queja Sebastian "Deja de actuar como si estuviéramos en una película"

"Si tomarás tu ropa y te fueras de mi casa entonces podría hacer eso exactamente" Contesta Kurt.

"Deja de contestarme y hazme un poco de té" Sebastian oculta su rostro contra una de las almohadas de Kurt "Y tal vez te compre café cuando pueda mover las piernas"

"Mocha descremado" Instruye Kurt levantándose "No quiero alguna mierda barata"

Sebastian piensa, su historia es mejor que Pretty Woman.


End file.
